Scars
by RedWillow03
Summary: The team's super bored so they play truth or dare. Secrets are revealed. WARNING: mentions of abuse, violence, epilepsy, and other kinda random things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone sorry I've been awol for like a week, I've been really busy I have Rowing practice every day after school so I don't get home till like 6:30 and I have to keep my GPA up. So let's just be happy I haven't completely forgotten about this. Also, this is my first story that will be multiple chapters, I wrote it as a one-shot but it ended up being like way too much so now I think it will be three or four.**_

"I'm booooored!" Wally sighed as he hung upside down from the chair he was sitting in. There were no missions because the entire Justice League had been called off-world for some kind of intergalactic peace summit, no one really knew anything so it was either nothing or something super important. Either way, they weren't allowed to know.

'Well find something to do." Artemis mumbled dully from where she sat on the ground sharpening her arrows. The entire team had all gathered in the livingroom and kitchen just in case some emergency mission did come up, though it was a futile attempt to make themselves useful.

"I'm bored too. I've already baked everything in this cookbook, and we're out of flour." M'gann said from the kitchen.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh I got and idea...lets play Truth or Dare!" Wally shouted excitedly.

"Whats truth or dare?" M'gann asked.

"It's this stupid game you play in like middle school where you either ask a question to a person or you dare them to do something." Artemis sighed.

"One it's not stupid and two it's fun, come on Kaldur it could be like a team bond." He smiled trying to convince the team leader.

"Hmmm." Kaldur considered "It does seem like it would build team trust. Let's all play"

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed while Artemis and Superboy shared various looks of annoyance.

"So how do we start?" M'gann said curiously.

"Let's all sit in a circle on the ground over here," Robin said grabbing some blankets, a chair, and some pillows. Wally caught on to what he was doing and sped away to grab more pillows and blankets. A minute latter he returned, arms piled high with pillows and blankets.

Another minute and they had a pillow fort big enough for all five of them. "Tada!" Both said revealing their masterpiece to the others.

"Cozy." Artemis said as she and the others made their way inside. "So whos going to start?"

"Me! Me! Robin, what's your secret identity?"

Robin rolled his eye, "Ground rules no asking me my secret ID and you have to be truthful with all your answers."

"Awwww," Wally mumbled deflating a little. "So who's going to go next?"

 _ **Yah I know kinda short and not that good but anyway since I've already written the rest I'll probably post it a chapter a day for the next day or two. And as always if you have any suggestions about anything I write or if you have anything you want me to write I will write it. Have a great day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So thank you to Bal (Guest) for telling me that my story was in code for some reason. So have fun reading!**_

"I guess I'll go next…M'gann." M'gann's eyes widened in excitement. " I dare you to levitate Superboy and make him do a backflip."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" Everyone but M'gann and Connor said

"Well if I have to…" M'gann stated hesitantly. She held out her hand and Superboy began to float, because of the pillow forts high ceilings there was just enough room for him to do a backflip without touching the top. "Hey put me down." The moody teen grumbled the entire time, everyone else was toppled over with laughter.

"Ok, ok my turn to ask. Artemis what is your happiest memory?" M'gann smiled eagerly. For anyone else, this might be an easy question but with her family….

"Ummm….hummm..gimme a sec...got it. Ok, my happiest memory was this one time like seven and my mom to my sister and me to the circus. They had all these amazing acts and the coolest acrobats they were called like the Soaring Greys, no not that it was something like that...damn why can't I remember?"

"The Flying Graysons?" Robin offered with a sad smile.

"Yeah that's it! They were the coolest, with this like awesome routine. How'd you know Rob?"

He quickly grasped for an answer "Ohh...uhh I saw then once they were pretty cool?"

"Yeah anyway, that is my happiest memory." Artemis finished. "So… now, who am I going to ask?" He eyes fell on Connor. "Connor, what is your least favorite food?"

"Soup." He said dully. "Kid Flash I dare you to vibrate through a wall."

Robin started to laugh. "What come on… you guys know I can't...Fine."  
They all stood up and walked outside the fort. He started to blur before their eyes, he ran through the wall. Well not through the wall more like he crashed into it. He lay in a heap at the bottom of the wall "So that's what you meant by he gets a nosebleed." Connor said dryly, which only made everyone laugh harder, especially Robin.

Wally stood up wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve. " I am so going to get you back, Rob." Wally walked over to him and whispered something in his ear, Robin paled.

"No, no, no anything but that please." He said

"Sorry, but those are the rule now go and get your punishment over with." Wally smiled proud of himself as Robin walked slumped over to the zeta tube and went who knows where.

They all walked back into the fort, "What did you make him do?" M'gann asked a little scared for the bird.

"You'll see in a couple of hours. He should be back in just a few seconds." As if on cue the bird walked in, still sullen about whatever the dare was. "Ok Kaldur. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. And that's all I'm going to say about it? Artemis how did you get that scar and your leg?"

"Well that's an out of the blue question, why would you ask?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It has bothered me for a while, you've only been a hero for a few weeks and that scar looks at least a few years old. And might I add you answered my question with another question."

"You know I kinda wanna know too." Robin added

"Yes, Artemis I am curious as well." M'gann offered"I really haven't noticed it." Connor added

Artemis thought about that for a second how could he not have noticed it? The scar was nearly six inches long and stood out lighter than the rest of her skin, most people never noticed since it ran from her thigh to the end of her knee, and pants usually covered it.

When people did see the always asked at some point or another."I..uhh..got it when I crashed my bike when I was like eleven, I rolled onto some grass, but my bike's wheels kinda fell apart on impact. One of the wheels inside things scraped down my leg." She hesitated just the slightest with her answer.

There was an awkward second when no one said anything before Artemis broke the silence, "Wally, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Wally didn't really wanna choose either knowing Artemis.

 _ **I hope you all liked that! Don't forget to comment what you want me to write next! Have a good day!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone so this is the final chapter (BOOO...NO KEEP GOING) well I can't I ran out of ideas (you should totally give me more comment them please!) Either way I'm really happy with how it turned out so enjoy!**_

Artemis thought for a second before asking, "How did you get your powers? We all know The Flash isn't your dad even though you live with him and stuff, so it wasn't genetic and the particle accelerator exploded years before you were born so it couldn't have been that so what was it?"

Wally looked down and his voice crack a little when he spoke. "About five years ago when I was cleaning out my uncle's attic when I found the notes about the experiment and how he got his powers. He told me not to touch them but I took pictures and stole some chemicals from his lab. After I did a little research on all the formulas. I did it in my garage." He swallowed, his mouth was suddenly dry. "All the calculations my uncle had done were for an adult so the results were different there were side effects…" He trailed off.

Everyone was suddenly grim "What were the side effects, Wally?" M'gann said, asking because no one else would.

"The chemicals I inhaled messed with my brain I was in a coma for nearly two months, once I woke up I had seizures and had epilepsy." He swallowed again. "I know I should have told you guys weeks ago but then you'd just worry like everyone else. It took months before I convinced my Uncle to let me be Kid Flash."

"What about your parents?" Super Boy asked.

"Dad left once he found out said he couldn't deal with meta and epilepsy. And mom well she died when I was three." He looked up for the first, "Don't give me that look, guys really I'm fine Barry and Iris are better parents then I could ever hope for, and the seizures are well controlled with meds, let's just act like this conversation never happened and if anyone else would like to share their deep dark secrets then the floor is theirs."

"... I..um...I have something I'd like to say." Artemis said her voice trembling just slightly.

"I swear I was kidding." Wally said as he put his hands up in defense.

Artemis brought her knees up to her chin, curling herself into a ball. "When I told you guys I fell off my bike that was a lie." She let out a sigh. "It's actually from my dad. Until about a year ago I was a victim of abuse, it was usually what he called training. He'd put me in violent situations and tell me to fight my way out." She paused.

"Is that why you thought you were supposed to kill me when we lost our memories in the desert?" He asked quietly.

"Yah… He'd also have me do jobs for him sometimes. Threaten people for money they owed him or be his little assassin as he liked to call me. But once mom got out of jail, even while paralyzed she saved me from him, wouldn't tolerate it anymore."

"May I ask who would make their daughter into an assassin and make her kill, he be an awful man?" Kaldur said in his monotone voice.

"Well, you kinda already know him…" She retreated more into herself. "He goes by Sportsmaster, my sister is Cheshire and my mom is the ex-assassin Huntress."

"That explains a lot." Wally said in awe.

M'gann crawled over to her and gave her a giant hug. "Ohhh Artemis I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell us?"

"For mostly the same reasons Wally didn't, because I wanted a fresh start and for you guys to see me as something other than an assassin."

"We would never see you differently, this team is a new start for all of us." Kaldur said with a ghost of a smile.

They all gathered into a group hug and then adjourned for the night. When they woke up Batman dragged Robin out of the cave by his ear muttering something about a pink Batmobile, while Wally stood in the corner laughing.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it as I said before please give me story ideas so I can keep writing things like this. Anyway have a great day and stay positive!**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_


End file.
